


So This Might Sound Desperate

by C_rofter_sJ_a_m



Category: Wizard of Oz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_rofter_sJ_a_m/pseuds/C_rofter_sJ_a_m
Summary: (Based On A Writing Prompt, so Credit To That Writer) When the Wizard denies these four classic characters their rewards for killing the Wicked Witch of the West, they will do anything to get what they want. Intro chapter to provide a little exposition, not sure if I’ll write it.





	So This Might Sound Desperate

Warning: Story contains Violence, Death, Slight Gore, Mild Language, and signs of mental illness. Please do not be influenced by any of these characters. Their actions are not acceptable (for the most part.) 

Scarecrow’s Perspective: 

My arm was linked tightly with my friend’s. We were merrily skipping back towards the emerald city, awaiting the gifts the wizard has promised us. Once we got them, Dorothy was going home. Boy I sure was going to miss her! But, I tried to remain positive, and only focus on the present.  
We were assigned a task thought to be impossible. The four of us had to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West! When my arm caught on fire in her castle, Dorothy used water to put it out, causing the Witch to melt. Now we came to tell everyone the good news as well as get our rewards.  
We approached the entryway and knocked on the door, where the guard happily let us in. We rode the horse of a different color through the city, where everyone one stared at us, speechless; awestruck.  
We were greeted by another guard who led us to the Wizard’s Hall. We bowed as flames erupted from the far end of the dimly lit building. The Wizard’s booming voice echoed around us,  
“Have you killed her? Have you defeated the Wicked Witch of the West?”  
“Yes sir, indeed we have.” Dorothy confidently replied, showing him the witch’s pointed black hat. Leave it to the spunky young girl named Dorothy to prove an all powerful sorcerer wrong.  
As the wizard let the shocked expression on his face fade away, I chuckled as I saw Dorothy smirking.  
“Congratualtions. You are all powerful warriors. I thank you for your service to the city. You may leave.”  
The lion and Tin Man turned to leave, but Dorothy and I stayed put.  
“Oh powerful Wizard, you promised rewards for our efforts, I believe,” I spoke up as I heard the lion and tin man turn around quickly.  
“I have no idea what your talking about! Leave. Now!” Flames seethed from the hall as I shrunk back a bit. Dorothy wouldn’t budge, however. Suddenly, her dog, Toto, rushed out of her basket to a curtain on the right. We stood silently as he pulled back the curtain with his mouth.  
Dorothy opened her mouth to say something.  
“Toto, bad boy! Come ba-“ Dorothy was cut out by the sound of a gun shot. Everything went into slow motion as small spurts of blood flew out of the puppy’s head in all directions. The small dog collapsed, heavily bleeding, with small amounts of vein and skull flew out onto the polished emerald floor. Toto was murdered.  
Dorothy ran screaming from the building, her fingers digging into her ears and scalp. The Tin Man led a sobbing Lion out. I walked silently to the curtain, knowing I couldn’t die from a gunshot. I reached for the velvet fabric, but it disappeared right before my eyes.  
“We need to stay here for a while, until we can get what we need.” I say as I storm out of the grand hall. The other two men nod and we go to find a hotel or something. I don’t care how, I will get that brain.


End file.
